From One Love to Another
by lilMissRawr
Summary: A series of oneshots all about the wonderful love and fluff of all that is Yamato and Taichi. Taito, Yamaichi. Slight yaoi.


**The Curse Jar**

Hi everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I've done a Taichi and Yamato oneshot. I understand if you all hate me forever and never read my oneshots again. (Falls dramatically to the floor.) But, if you're still here reading this, thank you! And I would so give you a hug if I could, but I can give you a virtual one. (Hugs)

Also, I'm going to start putting my Yamaichi and Taito oneshots in one fanfiction instead of having them spread out over an entire page, for my convenience and yours.

Disclaimer:: Not this again… I guess it's got to be done though. Unfortunately, I have no claim over Taichi or Yamato or the wonderful show called Digimon that created them. Don't disclaimers make you so sad? Well, they depress me sometimes.

Warning:: This oneshot contains yaoi. If you don't know what this means, it means a boy and a boy liking each other, kissing each other, etc. If you don't like that, please go back to the Haven that protects you from all this wonderfully beautiful yaoi and fluff.

Now, onwards to the story! (Trumpets playing in the background.)

Ooooooo

"Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit."

These would be the words of Yamato Ishida. You see, Yamato had a very dirty mouth in most situations. These situations include dropping a plate, stubbing a toe, or in this case; running into the sliding screen door.

Taichi, who had been playing video games in the next room over, heard Yamato's swear marathon and was currently standing in behind Yamato with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yammy, you shouldn't curse so much."

Yamato sent a glare in his direction, "And why the hell not?" Taichi puffed up his cheeks and ordered Yamato to stay where he was. He left the room through the door that lead to their storage closet and came back with a medium-sized pickle jar. Coming back to Yamato, he slammed the jar on the counter beside of the screen door that lead to the backyard. "From now on, you are using this jar. Every time you curse you have to put a quarter in it. That'll teach you to stop cursing all of the time, Yammy."

"What the hell, Taichi? I'm paying a damn jar every time I curse. I'll curse all the hell I want to!"

"You owe the jar seventy-five cents Yammy."

"I told you I'm not paying a damn jar!"

"A dollar now. The jars going to be rich by the time you're done."

"Put away the damn jar, Taichi!"

At this, Taichi yelled out in despair and dramatically hugged Yamato, "Can't you see that I'm just trying to make us better people? I'm doing it for you, Yammy!" Still in drama mode, Taichi 'sobbed' against Yamato's shirt. Yamato peeled Taichi off of his body and frowned at the brunette.

"I'm still not paying the jar, Taichi."

This went on for a week or so in which Taichi constantly dramatized the entire curse jar situation. He tried everything he could to get Yamato to put money into the jar; telling him it was for an animal shelter, that it was for the nearby hospital, and even that it was for some homeless beggar on the side of the road. None of it worked and Taichi was becoming frustrated that none of his plans were working.

"Damn!"

Taichi sighed. "Forty-nine dollars and seventy-five cents…"

Taichi sprang up from his position on the couch and jumped at Yamato. "Why can't you just pay the jar? It's not even going to hurt you that much! Besides," he purred into Yamato's ear, "I'll make it up to you later."

Yamato seemed to think it over, but Taichi was beginning to lose hope just as Yamato turned back to Taichi and connected their lips in an intimate kiss.

A grin plastered itself across Taichi's face when Yamato, with a sigh, deposited a total of forty-nine dollars and seventy-five cents into the 'Curse Jar.'

"Was that so hard?" Taichi asked as he snuggled into his Yammy's chest. "And you just had to be so damn troublesome about it."

"Umm… Taichi…"

"Yes, Yammy?"

Yamato smirked as he ruffled Taichi's wild, brunette hair. "You owe the Curse Jar twenty-five cents."

"Can you pay it for me?"

"Nope. We're trying to make ourselves better people, remember?"

Taichi sighed. "Fuck you, Yammy."

"At what time? And that would be fifty cents now."

Needless to say, the Curse Jar became pretty filthy rich and lived happily with all the other rich Curse Jars and Taichi and Yamato also had pretty wonderful nights due to the wonderful symbolism from all that is the Curse Jar and love.

Ooooooo

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! It was pretty fun to right, so I'm hoping that it didn't bore you all to death. Also, reviews would make me so happy, and I'd give you another hug! (Looks hopeful)


End file.
